


Misconceptions & Theories

by SixUnderOneXSix



Series: How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Confusions, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Misconception, Why Did I Write This?, historical accuracy is hard, history and our understanding isn't always right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Historians examine Berk’s histories, having a variety of theories based on misconceptions about the power of the Haddock clan and the Tribe of Hairy Hooligans. These are just a few of the theories surrounding our favourite members of the HTTYD
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Misconceptions & Theories

**_How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs_ **

**_Story IV; Misconceptions & Theories;_ **

Characters : Hiccup Haddock, Stoick the Vast Haddock (mentioned), Gobber, Astrid Hofferson, Fearless Finn Hofferson 

Ships : Hiccstrid

Series Description:

This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy!

Description:

Historians examine Berk’s histories, having a variety of theories based on misconceptions about the power of the Haddock clan and the Tribe of Hairy Hooligans. These are just a few of the theories surrounding our favourite members of the HTTYD

Disclaimer:

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven’t done before please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

* * *

**Misconceptions & Theories**

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third

A warrior king who controlled vast swathes of territory within the archipelago, even establishing a colony at the edge of the Vikings world which served as the jumping off point for his conquests of the nations and peoples like the Defenders of the Wing, whom after he defeated them in a battle where he brought the volcanic dragon on their home island to his control and married their queen off to his brother Dagur the Deranged, one of his generals and sub Chieftains of the earlier conquered Berserker tribe. It is said that the Berserkers once attempted to revolt… it ended with The Night Fury whom Hiccup had controlled through fear and strength destroying their fleet and sending the Berserkers running, where he then conquered them and forced Dagur to join him in a blood pact making them blood brothers.

Other historians investigate the relationship between the renowned Hofferson family and its heir, Astrid Hofferson, and Hiccup Haddock. It is believed that their marriage after the defeat of a dragon hunting enemy, Grimmel the Grisly, was to soothe their people that if Hiccup died in battle an equally fierce and commanding warrior would be able to maintain control of Berk’s conquered tribes and enemies. There are a number of documented sources suggesting the pair was surprisingly close, no doubt to Astrid having won the title of General from Hiccup’s uncle Spitelout in a trial by combat. Though this is overshadowed by the amount of evidence of Astrid consistently striking the Chief and soon to be King, yet he let it go, most likely because Astrid was never a true threat to him.

Hiccup Haddock was without a doubt one of the most powerful forces within the Archipelago and without. He defeated Drago Bludvist who tried to destroy Berk’s empire only to find his Bewilderbeast slaughtered and himself lost to the sea after laying siege to Berk where Hiccup showed him no mercy. Even the Red Death, a violent Dragon Queen who came before Drago, was not enough to stop the power-hungry heir to the throne of Berk. After wrangling himself a Night Fury Hiccup set out alongside Astrid Hofferson and his later generals, the Thorston twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout to destroy the beast and cement Berk’s control of dragons in the regions. There are conflicting reports about whether Hiccup lost his leg to the ensuing fight with the Red Death, or to Astrid Hofferson for denying her the right to kill the Dragon Queen.

* * *

Astrid Hofferson, became Astrid Haddock

General of Berk’s militaries… and commanding officer of its Dragon Riders. While Hiccup was the leader of Berk, Chieftain of its peoples, and conqueror of the Archipelago, Astrid Hofferson was the muscle and brutish enforcer. She lacked any empathy for her enemies, breaking down shields and whatever barriers lay between her and them with her axe. It is said she faced off against Spitelout, taking the title of general from his defeat. She fought Dagger, and bested him. She won against the Grimborn Brothers seizing their dragons as a gift for her Chieftain. Then of course was her pursuit of Drago against the orders of her former Chieftain when Hiccup decided to confront this Dragon Conquerer. Some believe that it was her who led Drago Bludvist to Berk, but those reports are unconfirmed and far fetched, Astrid Hofferson never breaks.

Her relationship with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is not un-well-known, in fact many sources claim to have seen them together long before their marriage. It is said that they were close, but in all actuality this was most likely just Astrid competing with the Chieftain over rights to rule, and when that failed gaining his favour so that she might marry him and be able to rule after she killed him. This cannot be confirmed however, and even if that was the plan she did bear two children and she and her husband lived long after the disappearance of Berk’s empire. 

Some suggested that after defeating Grimmel and settling down Hiccup and Astrid Haddock had had their fill of ruling a large sprawling mass of Viking clans. Deciding it was time to end this they commanded Dagur take over maintaining the empire in Hiccup’s name, while They would take all the dragons with them, as insurance in case Dagur ever decided to fight against them or take revenge for his many bestings.

* * *

Snotlout Jorgenson

The warrior of Berk was accomplished, his stone hammer felling a great many enemies despite his short stature. It is believed that his lower place in Hiccup’s generals was due to constant bullying when the two were younger, which would ultimately forge Hiccup into a warrior. Snotlout was a brute in every sense of the word, while Hiccup and Astrid controlled strike class dragons renowned for their aim control Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare, was Snotlout’s choice. The fiery dragon often setting itself ablaze while Snotlout was in the saddle terrifying enemies and sending them running as the Viking general leaped from dragon-back to fight.

Supposedly Jorgenson held a torch for Astrid, it is believed that this was because of her prowess in battle. She was far out of his league and even being the Chief’s cousin could only get him so far. However all attempts he made to ‘woo’ the Hofferson Heir ended… poorly at best. On more than one occasion Snotlout was found missing from fights and battles only for the other generals and chief to joke about the punishment Snotlout had received at the hands of Astrid’s fists and axe the day or night before. His continued flirting seemed to only end in increasingly violent ways before finally marrying one of the slightly young girls born only a year after him.

His reputation as a brute and his semi-control of a Monstrous Nightmare, many sources debate the amount of in-fighting between them, meant that the Vikings under his command feared him about as much as his enemies. Even if he was only one of the lower ranked generals Snotlout Jorgenson was clearly a force to be reckoned with in a fight.

* * *

Fishlegs Ingerman

The second most trusted general of Chieftain Hiccup Haddock Fishlegs was a master of knowledge and lore, especially in relation to dragons. It is theorised that due to his larger stature and less aggressive personality he planned missions and attacks alongside the Chief using his brain and built up wealth of information to reveal weaknesses in enemies and employ new strategies in regards to dragons. It is believed that the outpost before moving outside the Archipelago was actually General Ingerman’s idea so as to avoid having to move too many ships and dragon riders out of Berk’s expansive network of tributes, thereby mitigating the risk of rebellion.

On more than one occasion there are reports and suggestions that Fishlegs had a twin, going by the alias Thor Bonecrusher, who wreaked havoc among the other generals from fruitless romantic pursuits to vicious attacks on Snotlout. These are small foot notes so it is likely that Thor Bonecrusher met his end not long after his first appearance, more than likely killed by Astrid for disrupting the meetings and plans of the Berkian generals.

In regards to the romantic pursuit both Fishlegs and Snotlout attempted with Ruffnut Thorston it is known that Fishlegs won. Though the torture the pair endured in hunting for her affections is quite well known. Snotlout was apparently buried alive, while Fishlegs was punched and fought more than once by the female Thorston. It is believed that instead of having to fight Tuffnut Thorston, the male twin, Fishlegs had to best Ruffnut in single combat to gain her hand. There is a rumour listed that Ruffnut purposely lost this fight and allowed herself to marry Fishlegs.

* * *

The Thorston Twins

Gaining a single entry were the most crazy and hairbrained of Berk’s generals. The least trusted and most likely to blow things up the Thorston Twins were nearly identical and spent most of their time using their dragon and soldiers on ridiculous attacks that often pulled through, though a good deal of damage was done to the Berkian Empire because of them. Practically inseparable, the pair of twins were skilled spear wielders and terrifying on the battlefield, their lack of self-care and self-preservation leading many of their enemies to flee before them.

Neither was smart in any sense of the word, but on a few occasions they turned out to be useful spies, soldiers, and tacticians despite their reputations. Supposedly worshippers of the giant Loki, both twins continuously used pranks as a way to gain an advantage against unsuspecting allies and foes. It is believed they nearly caused tributes of Berk to rebel with some of their antics, but Astrid or Hiccup normally instilled enough fear to end the threat before it could get under way.

These are just a few of the theories regarding the many leaders of the Berkian Dragon Empire, hopefully continued research and archeological efforts will reveal more promising discoveries as to the lives of these ancient people.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> No idea why I wrote this in the first place, it's short, makes no sense possibly, but just was an idea I had in my head. This is one of a few stories I have partially written for this AU series, I’m going to try and put out a couple more. I’m going through my old stories and works I have in my writing folders and seeing what I can finish and post. For my longer works I really am sorry about the delays Writer’s Block sucks and with any luck I’ll get more out before it strikes yet again.
> 
> Another repost from Fnet, you're gonna be seeing a lot of these right now as I have a backlog to add to here and Deviantart, like a massive backlog


End file.
